


Bill Just Had to Go Get New Musicians

by questionablydead



Series: The Cats [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Bonding, Friendship, Other, its just mentioned, the major character death isn't shown, tw mentioned death, tw mentioned euthanasia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionablydead/pseuds/questionablydead
Summary: The excellent adventure of another one of my cats, Bill, after his death on June 5th, 2020.
Relationships: Bill and Cali, Bill and Ted - Relationship, Butters and Bill, Cali and Bubbis, Mary and Cali, Mary and Peepers and Bone, Mentioned Cali and Sissy, Ted and Cali, The cats and their past human family
Series: The Cats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787671





	Bill Just Had to Go Get New Musicians

“Bill?” A soft voice rang in my ears. Slowly, my eyes blinked open to gaze at the blurry figure in front of me. Confusion washed over me. “The loony old cat from next door?” I rasped. Something cuffed my ear. “No, idiot. That’s Mary.” A very, very familiar voice stated sharply. My head shot up, whipping towards the voice. Sure enough, the calico sat next to me, flexing her claws in an annoyed manner. The holes that had been present all over her sides were gone. “C-cali?” I squeaked. “But-”

“Quiet, Bill. Yes, I am dead. So are you.” No. No, I can’t be. A soft tail rested itself on my back. “I’m sorry, dearie.” The same soft voice I heard earlier chimed. Mary, I reminded myself. I turned to face her. “I-no. This has to be a dream. When I wake up, Ted’s going to be trying to start a playfight, just like always!” Mary began to speak again, but Cali beat her to it. “No, Bill.” Her tone was almost...sad. She sighed, then nodded to Mary.

“Dearie...I’m sorry, but…this isn’t a dream. There is no you to playfight with.” Mary whispered. Panic began to set in. “NO!” I screeched. “I CAN’T BE DEAD! THIS IS…” Cali clamped her grey tail over my mouth. “Bill, it’s true. All of us are dead. All three of us had to be but to sleep. We couldn’t have kept on living.” She paused, then looked me directly in the eye. “You couldn’t have kept living.”

I huffed, tears making their way down my cheeks. Mary wiped them away with a gentle grey paw. “How…how did I die? I know you said I had to be put to sleep, but-”  
Cali’s voice piped up nearly silently from beside me. “They didn’t know, Bill. Your eyes were the first to degrade. Then you stopped eating.” A pause. “Our humans tried to save you. But it was time.” 

I nodded silently. “Oh. Uh. Okay then. Thanks.” Cali nodded, a forlorn look on her face. I looked around. “Are there any other cats here?” Mary nodded, a smile making its way onto her face. “Of course there are! Follow me!” She bounded off, and Cali and I ran off after her.

After what seemed like forever, we reached a golden field surrounded by tall trees. It looked so much like the old backyard! “Woah…” I whispered. Cali chuckled from behind me. “Yeah. This is where all of the pets once owned by our humans hang around. I’m sure their human friends and family are around too, but I haven’t looked.” Suddenly, a white and brown blur darted by us and jumped right on to Mary.

“Mary!” The unknown cat squeaked. Mary smiled a light, motherly smile. “Hello Peepers. I see you’ve been rolling in mud again!” Peepers giggled. “Yep!” She jumped off of Mary, then turned to Cali and I. “Hey Cali! I see you brought the new guy!” Cali nodded, then Peepers spoke again. “Hi!! I’m Peepers! And you are…” I smiled. She reminded me a little bit of my brother. “Bill! Awesome to meet you.” I answered.

She grinned again, then turned to Mary. “Hey, Bone and I are gonna go hunting! You should join us!” Mary smiled and nodded again, then turned to us. “I’m going to go join Peepers and Bone. I’ll see you two later.” With that, she followed Peepers into the woods.


End file.
